


Refresh

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Party Planning kind of not really, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: A moment in the life of three lovers. A moment in the morning, a moment of renewal, and joy.Fluffuary Day 23 - Choice Roman Ship - Royaliceit!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Refresh

Roman hummed softly and basked in the warmth of the sun that shone across his blankets. He stretched his hand out towards his lover, but his hand brushed only empty space. He opened his eyes with a frown and looked around. How odd, where were-?

"Oh, good morning sleepy head!" Patton's lovely voice rang out. Roman looked up to see the golden haired, bespectacled man standing by the door. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, until I realized you weren't here with me," Roman pouted. Patton laughed.

"I was trying to help with the decorations for tonight's ball," Patton informed.

"Tonight's ball?" Roman asked, confused. He couldn't recall anything particularly special about today's date.

"Dessie's birthday masquerade, honey," Patton reminded gently. Roman perked up.

"Finally! His birthday was weeks ago, I thought we'd never get to celebrating it," Roman exclaimed in delight.

"Well, get ready, your Majesty, we have a full day of preparations to finish before the ball tonight!" Patton reminded. Roman grinned.

"Of course, your Majesty," Roman teased, shooting Patton a wink.

"You're the king, Roman, not me," Patton reminded delicately.

"I believe I married you, so we're  _ both _ the king, love," Roman responded easily. Patton smiled that dopey happy smile.

"We're  _ married _ ," He said.

"Have been for some time now," Roman pointed out.

"Yes, but now that we're courting Dessie it just feels… new," Patton said with a happy sigh. Roman slid out of his bed and moved to hug his husband.

"It certainly does. Our kingdom will be quite lucky to have  _ three _ kings, you know," Roman commented. Patton laughed.

"Three kings. I can see it now, the history books that marvel at how well we worked together," Patton said.

"The historians that argue about whether or not we were in love," Roman joked, and Patton laughed again.

"I don't care if someday some scholar says we were  _ good friends _ . I'm going to love you until my dying day, Roman," Patton said sweetly. Roman's heart swelled with happiness. "Dessie, too."

"Well, that's lucky for me, then."

Roman and Patton turned to see Leonides standing in the doorway. His face was split half pale and half dark, his eyes a glimmering gold and brown. He looked as charming as ever, and as immaculate. "I'd hate to be tossed aside halfway through being courted, you know. And by two  _ kings _ no less. Like I said, lucky me."

"Oh, as if you could have doubted our affections. We let you plan your own birthday masquerade, didn't we?" Roman asked. Leonides' cheeks darkened.

"Well, I'm thankful. And I was wondering if you'd like me to match any particular colors, seeing as we're sort of a unit," Leonides said. Roman turned to loom at Patton, who merely shrugged. Roman pouted.

"Well, as romantic as matching suits would be, I was planning on wearing the royal red of my bloodline, while Patton was going to wear the royal blue of his. As we do at every ball we host," Roman stated. Leonides chuckled.

"I'd hardly be able to pull off red and blue. I'll wear black and gold. Nice, clean colors, naturally," Leonides informed.

"You'll look  _ lovely _ , Dessie," Patton said.

"You always do," Roman agreed.

"Well, I wasn't born for the high class life like the two of you were. I can't embarrass you by looking like a slob when you've chosen to court me," Leonides commented.

"Well- hey now, don't go saying things like that!" Roman protested. "You're the loveliest flower Patton and I have ever seen, a wonderful speckled sunflower in a field of- of common  _ weeds _ !"

"Roman, you can't call your subjects common weeds!" Patton scolded.

Leonides chuckled. "Patton makes a wonderful point. Besides, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and love makes people blind."

"Well, it's true that those sayings have some clout, but they are not supposed to be used in conjunction like that, mister," Patton huffed, and Leonides smiled at him.

"You can't make me feel beautiful with a few words after a lifetime of feeling hideous, darling," Leonides huffed.

"Well, I can sure as hell try!" Roman proclaimed, dropping to one knee and grabbing Leonides' hand and kissing his knuckles. Leonides snorted.

"You two are too much," Leonides commented.

“Well, we love you,” Roman said, gracefully getting to his feet.

“And we ain’t lyin’,” Patton giggled. Roman frowned.

“I- what is that? I don’t get it,” Roman stated.

“ _ Lion _ ,” Patton emphasized. Roman blinked.

“My name, darling. Leonides means lion,” Leonides explained with a snort. Roman gasped.

“Oh! Oh, it’s- oh, I get it!”

Patton and Leonides shared a fond expression. They pressed kisses to each of Roman’s cheeks. Leonides leaned back. “You are a wonderful idiot, Roman.”


End file.
